


Roles

by Valleyflower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyflower/pseuds/Valleyflower
Summary: A poem about Loki that I wrote at 1 in the morning. AU-ish.





	Roles

Which role will I play today? You ask.  
Facing the mirror, resigned.  
The son, the warrior, the prince?  
Whichever one I find.

The Aesir was one, bright and loud.  
Jokes at your own expense.  
Not you, not at all, just for the crowd.  
Those drunkards, so brave but so dense.

The Jötun lingers, ice-blue and blood-red,  
A monster, ready to kill.  
Yourself? Or the Realm that waits to be lead?  
You shivered. The horror, the thrill.

There's the Mage, a quiet, knife-sharp role,  
Hands sparking, or glowing bright green.  
They appear from nothing, make fire, take souls.  
On Asgard, that couldn't be seen.  
(what a dream.)

These roles, and others, are now in the past.  
Liesmith. Odinson. Even Silvertongue.  
You can play no role, just be you, at last.  
Loki(just Loki) has not yet done wrong.

You'll get the appearance just right, this time.  
This Loki appears to be "them."  
Green clothes, black eyeliner(perfect line)  
Now, where to go? (or when?)

You have daggers and black boots. Any caution? Zero.  
The closest you'll get to ready.  
Will this Loki be somebody? A villain? A hero?  
Your resolve is no longer steady.

Keep calm. You can do this. It isn't a race.  
It's a mission you refuse to abort.  
Clear your mind fully. Reach out into space.  
Let the universe take you wherever.  
Teleport.


End file.
